<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RedBeauty/RedLace Drabbles by matokosama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323876">RedBeauty/RedLace Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/matokosama/pseuds/matokosama'>matokosama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/matokosama/pseuds/matokosama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My OTP drabbles. A collection of prompts that I thought I should post.</p><p>Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Lacey/Red Riding Hood | Ruby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. “Don’t worry about it. It’s on the house.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ruby isn’t typically this frustrated working the dinner rush. Usually, the rush would’ve ended at least an hour ago but there was some sort of event that kept bringing people in at odd hours. She had to refuse a few customers since she just finished going around for last call. They all left with a huff since it was the only spot in town that was still open. She let a few others who came in only for coffee take the spots at the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kitchen bell rang a few times, signalling Ruby for pickup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These are the last of the plates for the night. Take a break after this,” the line cook said to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby nodded and lined the plates along her arm before tracking down the tables she needed to serve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was finished, she grabbed a cup of coffee and took a spot at an empty booth she had cleared moments ago. There was light chatter filling the space of the diner, creating a pleasant calm that Ruby enjoyed during the lull of her shifts. She looked down at her watch and it was just past eight. They would be closing at the top of the hour and only then would she have a chance to cook something up for herself and eat. Not to mention that she still had to wipe down the counters and help with other things before she shift ended for the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed into her coffee before taking a sip. Looking out the window, a good amount of people walked by towards the bnb. She hoped that Granny was doing alright, taking care of a full house while being short on staff this week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then a hand appeared in her peripheral, presenting her with a burger and fries. She looked up to find Belle smiling warmly at her, easing the tension she had been carrying all shift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing here? How’d you get in?” she asked, knowing there was no way she would’ve missed Belle walking in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They didn’t need me to help with closing tonight so I thought I’d come in for some tea. Snuck in through the back door,” Belle laughed as she sat down across from Ruby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby flashed her with a grin. “Snuck in, huh? That doesn’t sound like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, guess you’ve been a bad influence on me.” Belle got back up and wandered behind the counter to pour herself a cup of tea. The other patrons paid no attention to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you have to go through the right channels to get service here,” Ruby teased as Belle returned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jonathan gave me the okay. That’s a channel here, right?” Belle smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she really had been rubbing off on Belle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t been particularly bold with her actions or speech since they met. It was entertaining nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d you know I was hungry?” Ruby asked, picking away at her burger and fries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re always hungry,” Belle answered matter of factly. “And considering how many people are in town this week, I was sure you had no chances to eat. Plus, you always wait till it’s closed to have a proper meal. It’s so bad for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby laughed at how accurate Belle’s deduction was. “I’m surprised Ashley let you put the order in after last call.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I say, I’m well liked around here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s gonna pay?” Ruby eyed the till, seeing that Ashley had started counting for the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. It’s on the house.” Belle winked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby choked on her burger, laughing. She really was rubbing off on Belle.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "You're the princess."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*I’m a bit of a thief and you’re the princess who’s family I’m stealing from.*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The festival was in full swing by the time the sun had set on the horizon. Everyone in the kingdom was gathered in the castle’s outer court for a night of festivities. Guards were scattered strategically at checkpoints near the courtyard, preventing the townsfolk from wandering too far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t we get some mead from Floyd first?” Emma whined, trailing quietly behind Ruby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had managed to scale the castle walls and pass the gatehouse, skirting along the inner walls of the courtyard towards the keep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we find something worth our while, I will buy you as much mead as you like.” Emma beamed at this, zipping her mouth shut as they ducked behind some shrubs as some chambermaids crossed their path.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby scanned the walls for their point of entry. She was impressed that they had made it this far. Most of the other thieves in their guild had never made it past the gatehouse due to poor timing - and just a lack of skill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby had meticulously planned this evening out. Everyone had warned her that it would be a bad idea considering how the captain of the guard had increased patrols due to another guild’s recent attempt to sneak into the castle. But Ruby couldn’t care less. She had anticipated that the guards would be more concerned with protecting the King and Queen and their </span>
  <em>
    <span>precious</span>
  </em>
  <span> princess than thieves breaking in. The guards were placed around the festival, leaving gaps in their security to the main halls. She had been waiting for this night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ruby, where are you going to get in?” Emma inquired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother had told me there was a secret passage that lead into the pantry. From there we can get upstairs to the chambers,” Ruby smirked, finding a steel grate covered in swirling vines. She pulled out her dagger and stripped as much of the vines as she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She told you?” Emma asked skeptically. Ruby understood Emma’s confusion. Her mother had passed away when she was young, leaving her under the care of her Granny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found one of her journals from when she was a chambermaid here. She had watched the prince sneak around with some of the other kids through these passages.” Ruby motioned for Emma to grab part of the grate and pull. It took a little more effort, but they managed to yank it loose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think your mother’s journal was intended to be a guide to breaking into the castle…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby smirked. Her mother would have never approved of Ruby’s current ventures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled out a map she had drawn up from her mother’s entries and studied it one last time before crawling into the passage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma followed Ruby’s lead and after several twists and turns, they reached the pantry given stifling stench of yeast and flour in the air. They managed to navigate through the great hall without being seen, discovering the stairs that led to the chambers above. She split off from Emma, agreeing to grab just enough for them to be comfortable and meeting back at the stairs in 30 minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby had only imagined what the castle would look like inside, being inside brought her wonder knowing that her mother had spent so much of her younger years here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She managed to avoid the service staff as she neared her destination. There should be no one inside at this hour, not with the festival going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby took a breath before pushing on the heavy door. It opened slowly, making the faintest creak as Ruby slipped inside. She pushed the door closed before turning around to take in the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The library was just as amazing as her mother had written. There were rows and rows of books trailing along each of the walls. Her eyes wandered up the stairs that led to the private section of the library. That’s where she needed to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moonlight streamed through the windows, illuminating the library. It took a moment for Ruby to notice that a few of the candles were lit near the upper level of the staircase, making Ruby a little nervous. If there was someone here, her plans would be ruined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She listened to see if there was any russling from the upper level, but she didn’t hear a thing. She crept up slowly, avoiding to make any noise as she ascended the stairs. Peeking over the top step, candles were lit along the long table in the center of the floor with books scattered around. There didn’t seem to be anyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby wandered around the floor, pulling out the notes from her mother’s journal. She followed the notes to find the books that her mother had been fond of during her time in the castle. Stashing them in her sack, Ruby collected four of the five books on her list. Wandering to a darker section of the library, her eyes adjusted quickly to the lack of light. This was where some of the rarer books were stored. She trailed her fingers along the spines of the books before coming across a white-spined book with gold lead inlay decorating the trim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby pulled the book from its spot on the shelf and began to flip through the pages. This had been her mother’s favorite book. Ruby laughed, of course her mother had a refined taste in books. The books she had collected would fetch her a good chunk of change, but this, she was keeping this one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” a voice came from afar. Ruby hadn’t noticed the candlelight that had come from behind her. She looked up to see a figure standing at the end of the aisle, slowly approaching her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh, just… catching up on some reading…” Ruby cringed at her blatant lie. There was no getting out of this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing with </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> book?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘My book’? Ruby looked up at the woman who was just a few steps away from her. She was dressed down compared to her normal outfits, but there was no mistaking it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the princess.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Sounds like you need it more than I do."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*I grabbed the last muffin but you look like you could use it more than me.*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Cut!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone on set groaned and clamored as a bell rang in the background. This was the fifteenth take for this scene alone. No one had expected the star of the film to be so… difficult. Belle scrambled as she scribbled across the clipboard in hand and marched up to the star.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grab me a blueberry muffin,” she demanded, waving Belle off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Belle left with a huff. Zelena had constantly been dismissive towards Belle during the entire shoot today, only calling on her when she wanted something. This had been the fifth snack run she had demanded today. As she reached the snack table, one of the key grips grabbed the last blueberry muffin. The groan that erupted from Belle had been louder than she intended, causing the woman to look over her shoulder. Belle quickly turned to the table to hide her embarrassment from being heard. She scanned the table to see if there was an acceptable alternative, but she knew Zelena. Nothing would satisfy her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Uhh, Belle? Zelena is asking for her muffin…’</span>
  </em>
  <span> The radio buzzed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, working on it.” Belle sighed. She was about to reach for one of the bran muffins when a hand came into her field with a blueberry muffin. She looked over to see the key grip smiling at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like you need it more than I do. I know how Zelena can be without her </span>
  <em>
    <span>blueberry</span>
  </em>
  <span> muffin,” the woman tapped her headset, signalling she heard the request.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, you’re a lifesaver,” Belle breathed out in relief, accepting the gift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You owe me one tomorrow!” the woman called out to her. Belle turned around to find the woman walking into the crowd. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. “I’ve seen you dance before, two left feet my ass.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*I have two left feet sorry this is my first time at dance class.*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why am I here again?” Ruby asked, frustrated by Emma’s constant tugging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you love me and you promised that I wouldn’t have to do this alone.” Emma smiled before shifting behind Ruby to push her forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby groaned as they approached the upbeat Latin music coming from the end of the hall. There were others there already waiting, taking their time to stretch before the next class. Everyone there seemed to have experience, compared to her, she would stick out like a sore thumb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma had convinced Ruby to take a salsa class with her. They had gone to a dance club over the weekend and Emma met an incredible woman there but couldn't keep up with her. She wanted to pick up some moves before going back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You better be my partner. I don't want to hold some random stranger's hands," Ruby pouted, looking at the rest of the crowd. Even with the most seasoned dancers, Ruby wanted to stay as far away from them as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No can do. It's a rotation system. You'll end up dancing with all the guys in the room," Emma laughed, nudging Ruby suggestively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby groaned again as she's being dragged into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They started off teaching everyone basic movements and steps. Then they moved on to putting the steps to music before gathering everyone in a large circle. There were more women than men tonight, so Ruby paired herself with Emma quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're following rather well, Ruby. Better than me." It was Emma's turn to pout. Ruby never told her but she always did enjoy dancing. She had a good sense of rhythm all through high school but never made a show of it. She just didn't enjoy dancing with a partner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the instructor guided the class on the leading and following movements, Ruby and Emma swayed slowly to a silent beat. Emma tried taking the lead but couldn't remember to step back first each time the counts started. Ruby couldn't help but stifle her laughter, watching Emma count silently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me lead for a bit," Ruby chuckled. Emma conceded and followed Ruby's lead. She did a lot better than expected as a smile crept on her lips, realizing she was doing better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright class. We're going to run through this a few more times before we start rotating partners."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby sighed inwardly as the music began. Ruby followed the men when it came to rotations, moving from woman to woman when instructed to. Luckily, most of the women didn’t have sweaty hands as Ruby cycled through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She came upon a woman who looked a little too familiar. When they came face to face, the sly smile that spread across the woman’s face was impossible to forget.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ruby Lucas. Fancy seeing you here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lacey…” Ruby glared at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the counts began again, Ruby found it hard to keep pace. She hadn’t seen Lacey since high school, not even realizing that they were attending the same college.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch,” Lacey sliding her foot from under Ruby’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got two left feet, my bad,” Ruby smirked, chuckling at the glare Lacey threw her way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve seen you dance before, two left feet my ass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lacey swiftly switched their roles and took over leading. It threw Ruby for a moment before regaining her composure. All through high school, Ruby had imagined her hands on </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> hips. It was a strange sensation having the roles reversed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The instructor dismissed the class and Ruby attempted to escape Lacey’s clutches, but Lacey grabbed her wrist and held her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come dance with me,” Lacey grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Ruby blanched. Is Lacey asking her out?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This Saturday at the dance club.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby didn’t know what to do. She had a massive crush on Lacey back then. Was this something she wanted to rehash all these years later?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lacey seemed to read Ruby easily. “Let me take you out to dinner first, then we can go dancing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma appeared in the nick of time, giving Ruby an easy escape. Ruby waved at Lacey goodbye and dragged Emma with her. Emma looked over her shoulder to see Lacey gaping at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who was that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby’s phone buzzed in her pocket as they returned to campus. She opened up the text message she had received.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Got your number from the form you filled out for the class. So, dinner? - Lacey’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. If Lacey was willing to go this far to see her again, how could she say no.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>